The Cry For His Queen
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Kazura is heart broken from Renji. With anger she trys killing him, but is stopped by Ichimaru. She follow's Ichimaru to Hueco Mundo and meets Grimmjow Jaegerjauqes.Her first meeting is a bad one, but from there on she falls under the spell of a King...
1. Prolouge

**Sorry it sucks so much......i wrote it in like 5 mins flat, its needed for meh Fanfic so yea...it sux! dont complain .**

**Prologue**

**Hi Hi! I'm Ikkarashini Kazura! My life is full of all sorts of up and downs… some good and some bad. I was and orphan till I first remember and then the event that changed my life happened.**

**Sitting out of the pouring rain in an ally way, I heard some one come and I quickly tried to hide my self, but I was soon discovered.**

"**Hey over here." I could hear his sweet voice say. **

"**Wonder what it is." some one else said, this time a female voice. **

**I left my hiding and stood up, but I was lying down so much I fell. Before I was hit by the hard, wet ground I was caught by arms. I looked up and saw a red hair boy holding me and smiling. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his brown eyes were very soothing and he took the breath right out of me.**

"**What's your name?" he asked as he set me back up on my light feet.**

**I just stared at him. Tell him? I hadn't talked in so long I couldn't say anything. The words were there but I couldn't get the words out. "Ka…" I said in a very low voice, I didn't even think that they could hear me.**

"**She's hopeless." a small girl said. I hadn't noticed the three other people around me, I was much to focused on the red haired boy. "Let's just leave her! She can't even talk!"**

"**Ka…" I kept trying to make the noise of my name.**

"**Ka….z….Ka..zu…zu." I didn't work.**

"**Hey don't sweat it you can tell us when your ready, but for now you can stick with us." he smiled and I smiled back. **

**Renji, none of this would have happen if not for him. Not meeting Gin, not going to the Soul Society, not being shinigamificated, not meeting Ichigo or Orihime, and most of all not meeting Grimmjow…..**


	2. Chapter I: Jaggerbomb!

**I sighed and walked down the long, white hall way. This place was so plain, boring, and lifeless. Why not have it all black in stead of all white, then it wouldn't be so boring. No one was in my sight and I slouched. I liked the idea of being alone.**

"**Hello, you're Kazura, ain't ya?" A voice broke the silence and I jumped; I didn't think any one would be there. I turned to see an Arranacar, maybe an Espada? I saw him before but didn't remember anything else. I was only mindful of his slicked back, pale blue hair, matching eyes, and green eyeliner.**

**The Arranacar walked up to me and leaned against the wall and over me. **

"**I'm Espada Sexta, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he smiled. I looked at him in the eyes trying not to look afraid. "You're one of the director generals ain't ya?"**

**I gulped and signaled by nodding, "What do you want?" I questioned. I looked him over, and I wasn't happy with what I realized. He could easily take me with his physical strength. I would be powerless if he tried anything.**

"**Me? Well I mean you probably get look at a lot." he had a perverted smile on his face. I was speechless, what could I do? The Espada reached down and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up against his body. I was to close to him now and I yelped for 2 reasons: **

**1. I have never been this close to anyone like this other than Renji.**

**And 2. I didn't want to!**

**I pushed him away from me, "Get off of me!" I screamed and ran off once he loosened his firm grasp. I heard him say something but I couldn't make out the words or care. **

**I turned sharply around the corner and slammed into someone. I stumbled back and saw I had ran into Ichimaru.**

"**Oww…" I groaned grabbing my head.**

"**Kazu-chan, why such a hurry?" he grinned. **

"**A GODDAMN ESPADA FELT ME UP!!!!!" I screamed. "Who was it?" Gin asked. I could tell he had an idea of who it was.**

"**GODDAMN GRIMMJOW JAGGERBOMB!" I growled with anger. **

**Gin shook his head "Should've known."**

"**Who you callin' Jaggerbomb?" Mr. Jaggerbomb spieled walking up. "I don't take it up the ass! I give it up the ass!"**

"**That's more than I need to know…" Gin said uneasily.**

"**S-shut up!!!!" I blushed but I didn't know why**

"**Wow, I made you blush." Grimmjow smirked, "You're so much cuter when you blush."**

**I blushed harder, "Dammit! Shut up Jaggerbomb!" **

**I stomped off. DAMN HIM! I thought as I fled from more embarrassment.**


	3. Chapter II: True Colours

**I walked back into my room and slammed my door. I pulled my shirt off and let down my pants. I threw them to the side. Dropping down my underwear, I threw them off of my foot and tried to catch them, but I failed, and they landed on my bed.**

**I walked into the shower and turned the knob. The scalding hot water dripped down on my naked body. After refreshing, I turned the knob back to the side it was on and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me.**

**I walked out of the bathroom to my room and stopped dead in my tracks. "What the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled as I saw Grimmjow Jaggerbomb on my bed. "And how did you get in here?"**

"**Well…I came to say sorry, and well, the door was unlocked." He look down. I came around and sat down on the bed next to him. I couldn't believe my golden eyes! Grimmjow was blushing! "I'm sorry but I don't think much…" He moved closer to me. But why? I bet he was trying to have sex with me and win me over this way.**

"**Yeah, well I'm sorry, I overreacted." I wasn't giving in, but part of me wanted to believe that he was telling the truth. I guess I was in the clouds, because I felt something touch my cheek and I had no idea what it was, so I jumped back. Grimmjow was kissing me on the cheek! **

"**I knew it was a mistake…" he got up slowly and walked off. I was to shocked to even think of it in anyway…but I could feel I liked it.**

**One thing has been on my mind-Grimmjow. But I haven't talked to him. I wasn't sure how to react to it. I was only this close to Renji, I didn't even kiss Ikkaku…**

**I walked down the hall to the training area and saw Grimmjow pass. All I did was look away; I couldn't bring myself to even look at him. I wish I hadn't, I wanted to see his face, but I was a coward. **

**When I walked into the training area I saw Gin waiting for me. I trained with him every so often, just to keep in shape, and not lose any strength. **

**We fought at god-like speeds and were clashing and disappearing, then clashing again. The sparks of our Soul Slayers were flying all over. **

**I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a blur of blue, it was Grimmjow. I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and saw red splatter on my face and in my eyes, making it hard to see.**

"**Uh-oh." I heard Gin say as I fell to the ground. **

**My body slammed against the ground and I slid on the rock-hard ground. I could feel my body make an indention once I had hit the ground, but as I slipped it grew deeper.**

**My eyes closed after an array of blood and dirt filled them. **_**Dammit….**_** I knew what had happen and I know Gin was never gonna let me hear the end of it.**

"**Kazura!" heard someone's yell coming closer. **_**Dammit **_**I thought again, then the foot steps coming toward me stopped and I blacked out.**

**I slowly opened my eyes. I had almost unbearable pain in my chest. My eyes finally came open enough to see what was going on.**

**I tried getting up but I felt a sharp pain in my chest.**

_**Kuso….. **_

"**You shouldn't move, your still really hurt." A voice called out. I looked over to find Grimmjow sitting down next to the cot. I looked down and saw bandages all over my body.**

"**W-what happen?" I put my hand on my wound.**

"**Well, It's all my fault, but you were sparing with Gin and then you saw me, and you freaked out I guess, and Gin hit mistakenly." He looked toward the door.**

"**I'm sorry that I wounded you…"**

"**Why's it your fault?" I smiled, "I'm the one who was being a dumbass." **

"**What, don't say that. You weren't. It was all me." He blamed himself.**

"**Ho-ho, someone is showing their true colours." **

**Gin chuckled walking into the room. Grimmjow blushed.**

"**What the fuck do you mean!? I'm not showing anything!" Grimmjow yelled as he stood up and flipped him the bird.**

"**Feisty."**

"**Shut the fuck up!" he jolted out of there. I smiled and blushed lightly. Gin looked over at me.**

"**Hard to believe you like someone like that."**

"**WHAT?" I screamed. "LIKE HIM? YEAH RIGHT! HES A REPLSIVE DIPSHIT THAT NEEDS TO GO FUCK HIMSELF!"**

"**Just keep telling yourself that." Gin smiled and walked out.**

**Dammit! How did he know all of this? Was it really that easy to see? Wait! What am I thinking!? How could I ever like someone like him?**


	4. Chapter III: Blue Balls

I was finally done and healed, but all I was thinking about was that Espada. How could I ever like him? He was such, such….SUCH AN ASSHOLE!

I looked out the window and stared out at the barren wasteland. So dull and depressing, I thought then heard a loud, forceful knock on the door.

"Kazura." I heard the person behind it say. I slowly got up and wiped my eyes. I opened the door and saw the blue haired Espada on my mind.

"I've been wanting to see you…" He stepped in and closed the door. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"G-Grimmjow…" I looked back at him. His eyes were a beautiful blue that matched the sky. I was lost in them.

"I've wanted you." He placed his rough hand on my face. I blushed.

"Grimmjow-kun." I called him for the first time. He moved closer to me and I looked into his eyes. His lips pressed against mine. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He forced my body gently against the wall.

He pulled away from my lips and looked into my eyes again. "I like when you call me that." he said as he stared into my eyes with passion -passion that was getting me worked up.

Grimmjow pulled the hair out of my face. He whispered into my ear, "I want to know if you're ready." I paused for a moment, then nodded with some doubt. He could see through my lie.

He sighed then smiled, "It's ok if your not, I understand."

"No," I said in a low voice; my mouth became dry. "I want to."

He hesitated, but kissed me again. This time his tongue slipped into my mouth. We came apart once again, but this time I didn't want to.

Grimmjow pulled my shirt off me. He kissed my neck and then his hands reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He let it fall down, but I quickly covered myself up.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow looked at me like he was worried.

"I-I…its just…" I looked down at the ground.

A hand rubbed my face. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"But I-" he stopped me by placing his hand over my mouth and made a 'shh' sound.

He softly grabbed my arms covering my chest. He pulled me close and softly kissed me. He opened his mouth and I followed, trying not to mess up.

I pulled his jacket off his sexy body, and threw it off. He gripped my wrist tenderly and stuck it down his pants. "Rub as hard as you can." I could feel his breath on my neck and his immense dick in my hand. I felt so huge and made my mouth water. I massaged him and he moaned in my ear as it became harder.

I dropped to my knees, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his baggy pants. "What?" Grimmjow looked down and without thought I stuck his thick, hard, cock into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down sucking harder. I pulled it out of my mouth and licked it, then stuck it back in and felt Grimmjow's warm liquid come into my mouth. He grabbed my hair softly while moaning and directed it back and forth.

I could feel the cum seeping out of my mouth. I moaned and Grimmjow pulled back. I tried to keep his dick in my mouth but he pulled back too fast.

I looked up at him as cum dripped off my chin onto the floor. Grimmjow lightly picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He climbed onto the bed holding himself up by one of his hands, and placed the other hand on my stomach, then trailed down. He undid the fabric holding up my skirt. He started his trail again. His fingers slowly rubbed around my wet pussy, then he injected his two fingers into me.

I jerked back and moaned louder than I hoped to be. He pushed them back and forth, as he rubbed my leg.

"Uh…" I looked down at Grimmjow and he smirked at me. I closed my eyes from the pleasure. Damn did I feel good.

He pulled his finger out, they were covered in my cum. He came toward me and looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes were just as they always were, mesmerizing.

He smiled, "Are you ready?" he asked so softly, that the words barely seem to come out.

"Yes, this time I'm sure." I said, almost as quietly as him.

He proceeded and slowly let himself into me. I moaned; the pleasure was good but there was pain. He was too big for me, I could tell. I think Grimmjow might have known as well, but didn't care. He began to slowly go in and out. He groaned and gradually started going faster.

He held himself up and began thrusting faster. A teardrop rolled down my face; the pain was horrible, but the pleasure was like nothing else. My body jerked back and forth, as my moans became louder.

"Uhh…" I felt him cum inside of me, and the cum just escaped from me. The white liquid dripped down me all the way to the bed underneath me. "Grimm…jow…" My face was covered in tears but I didn't really care now.

Slowly Grimmjow's pace slowed, and he pulled himself out of me. I wiped some of the tears off my face. Grimmjow laid next to me, putting his arms around my body. I smiled softly.

Grimmjow gave me the greatest pleasure I ever had, and now he showed love I never thought he had in him.

"I love you." he said in a low, meek voice.

My eyes widened. Did Grimmjow just utter those words? _I love you? _I mean, Grimmjow didn't seem to be one to be so hasty. But it didn't matter, as long as he meant it.

"I love you, too." He folded his arms around me. We sat there for a while, just cuddling. Then a thought crossed my mind, and a funny one, too.

"Grimmjow…" I snickered trying not to laugh so hard that I couldn't tell him.

"Eh." he looked over at me.

"You know, you have _blue_ balls_!" _I broke out laughing. I looked up at his face, and laughed harder. He had an annoyed look on his face, but seemed he was trying not to smile also. I giggled more.

"Fine, if I have blue balls, then I'll keep them that way." he pouted.

"No!" I cried out, "I'm just kidding!" He smirked and kissed the top of my head. Then another thought popped in to my head.

"Oh my Jashin, Grimmjow," I laughed in between words, "You're a kitty cat." I about fell off the bed laughing so hard. Grimmjow glared at me. He didn't comment on it at all; I think he was just stared at me with a _'I'm going to kill you' _look.

I hugged him tighter and he smiled again. He didn't stay mad at me for very long and we both fell asleep.


End file.
